Crime and Punishment
|For = the battle in |see = Crime and Punishment (Thronebreaker)}} |Level = 18 |Enemies = Harpies |Image = Tw3 crime and punishment.jpg |Starting_icon = skellige |Location_map = Tw3 map ard skellig 02.png}}Crime and Punishment is a secondary quest in . if you travel too far away after the quest pops up on your map, it'll fail so you must do it when you find the prisoner. Walkthrough Sail to the peninsula east of Ancient Crypt to find a man chained to a rock and being attacked by harpies. After you kill off the monsters, you can talk to Yorg, who claims he was framed for murder and begs you to free him. You can choose to free him or leave him to his fate. If you choose the latter, the quest will fail once you travel far enough away. If you choose to free him, he'll thank you and offer to help you out should they ever meet again. The quest will then complete, giving 10 . While that completes the quest, you can learn more by heading to Rogne where, on the northwest outskirts of the village, you'll find a group of mourners at the murdered man's grave, Gretter, praising how good of a man he was and the vile criminal, Yorg, should have been punished more severely. A young girl in the group will then cry out that her brother was a good man before running a short distance away. Go over and talk to her to learn she's Yorg's sister and that she's to blame: she didn't like their uncle so she lied and told Yorg that Gretter had done bad things to her, sending her brother into a flying rage and killing their uncle. If you freed Yorg, you can choose to tell her you freed him and she'll be happy and swear to never lie again, or you can coldly tell her that she learned her lesson. If you left Yorg to his fate, the latter is the only option. Regardless of what you choose, the conversation will end and the journal will update. Journal entry :On a small beach on the shores of Undvik Geralt came across a man chained to the rocks, the tide threatening to engulf him. The man begged for mercy, swearing he had been framed for murder and unjustly punished. ::If Geralt talked to Yorg's sister: :::In the village near the site of the man's punishment a group was preparing to bury the person the chained man had supposedly killed. Geralt's attention was drawn by a sobbing girl. He talked to her and learned the child blamed herself for her brother's death. When pressed for the reason why, she explained that her false accusations had caused her brother to fly into a rage and kill her uncle. In Skellige, there was only one punishment for killing a family member in cold blood: a slow death by the sea's embrace... :If Geralt didn't believe Yorg and left him: ::Geralt did not believe the chained man's testimony and left him chained to the rocks, to meet his end at the mercy of the waves and the beasts of the sea. :If Geralt believed Yorg and freed him: ::Geralt was convinced by the accused man's testimony and freed him from his chains. Objectives * Help the prisoner. Bugs * The journal incorrectly states that the man is found chained up on Undvik instead of Ard Skellig. Trivia * The quest may have been inspired from the legend of Prometheus on being chained to a rock for a bird to attack him every day as punishment. * The name of the quest may have also been inspired from Fyodor Dostoyevsky's book, Crime and Punishment, where murder is also done in pursuit of a higher purpose. Videos File:The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt Walkthrough Crime and Punishment Secondary Quest Guide Gameplay Let's Play ar:الجريمة والعقاب pl:Zbrodnia i kara ru:Преступление и наказание Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests